Naruto's Story
by Minnion24
Summary: Kisah Naruto yang dulunya sering dijauhi kini menjadi pahlawan desa. kini menceritakan misi-misi yang akan dilalui Naruto dengan tambahan humor. Menceritakan juga kisah hidup Naruto selama menjadi ninja


**Halo semua, setelah lama saya tidak nge-publish cerita lagi, ini adalah cerita kedua saya, hohoho. Kali ini ceritanya tentang Naruto dalam dunia ninja.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo(mungkin), abal, atau mungin garing.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dkk. Milik Masashi-Senpai. Kalau OC sih milik author seorang.**

.

Naruto's Story

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di desa Konohagakure, hiduplah seorang anak berambut pirang. Ia di jauhi karena memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sering di jauhi, dan akhirnya ia selalu berbuat jahil dan ia sering berkata "Aku akan menjadi Hokage".

Kini orang itu telah beranjak remaja. Dia kini disenangi oleh penduduk desa karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Pein sendirian. Dia adalah anak dari Konoha Yellow Flash dan Red Hot Habanero. Dia adalah Konoha Orange Hokage aka Naruto Uzumaki.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"yup, masuk" ucap seorang nenek tua(Tsunade : APA LO BILANG!?) err, maksudnya ucap wanita berambut pirang yang kini namanya di sebut sebagai hokage, dia adalah Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan! Misi apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat amat minta di hajar Tsunade.

"NARUTO! SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAACHAN!" teriak Tsunade sambil lempar beberapa barang termasuk dirinya dia lempar(?)

"I-ITTAI! Gomen Tsunade-Sama! Aku kan bercanda"

'bercanda tapi kok sering di lakuin' batin Sakura miris.

"nah, pintar, begitu dong! Kamu harus menghormati saya" ucap Tsunade dengan background hitam dengan cahaya yang hanya mengarah padanya.

"baiklah, misi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"begini, kalian diminta desa Takigakure untuk mengawal seorang utusan Takigakure yang akan membawa gulungan berisi barang penting" jawab Tsunade.

"kenapa harus kita!? Mereka kan juga punya ninja sendiri. Lagi pula misi ini hanya misi kelas D paling"omel Naruto lalu hendak keluar pintu, namun bajunya sudah di tarik Sakura.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura dingin, kelam, suram, pahit, mengerikan, horror... oke, oke, intinya bikin Naruto merinding.

"Sa-Sakura.." Naruto pun menengok ke belakang dimana Sakura sudah keluar deathglarenya dan mungkin siap untuk melahap(?) Naruto.

BUAGH!

Mungkin readers tau apa yang akan terjadi, yup, yang terjadi adalah si Naruto kena pukul Sakura.

"MAKANYA JANGAN ASAL BICARA TAU!" omel Sakura bikin Kakashi, Sai, dan Tsunade _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Takigakure bilang, Jonin dari desa mereka sedang dalam misi. Dan para Chunnin sedang mereka latih demi menjaga apabila perang terjadi. Dan Genin mereka... bagi Takigakure mungkin Genin mereka hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu bisa di andalkan" ucap Tsunade.

"baiklah" kata Kakashi.

"pengiriman barang di lakukan besok hari. Hari ini kalian pergilah ke Takigakure" kata Tsunade.

"hum... baik"

.

Di gerbang Konoha nampak Naruto masih memegang pipinya karena tonjokan maut Sakura tadi.

"Naruto ngapain kau disitu?" tanya Sakura saat bingung lihat Naruto lagi salto, eh, bukan Salto tapi lagi megang pipi.

"kesakitan"jawab Naruto dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

"o-oh, maaf ya soal yang tadi, abisnya aku Cuma ngelindungin kamu dari Tsunade-sensei" kata Sakura sambil garuk2 kepala yang aslinya kagak gatel.

'ngelindungin kok malah mukul sih?' batin Naruto miris.

"dimana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sai.

"dia memang suka terlambat" kata Sakura.

"palingan baca buku Icha-Icha lagi" kata Naruto.

"hai" ucap Kakashi yang tiba2 datang.

"itu Kakashi-sensei"

"maaf Sensei terlambat, tadi sensei sempat tersesat di jalan yang bernama..." belom selesai ngomong udah di potong aja sama NaruSaku.

"KEHIDUPAN" jujur, mereka bosan mendengarnya.

"ah, kalian salah! Tadi Sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kematian..." ucap Kakashi.

"kematian?" Sai kebingungan.

"berarti Sensei udah mati!?" teriak Naruto.

"terus itu arwah Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"hey, hey, yang tadi itu bercanda taok"kata Kakashi.

'kenapa gak beneran aja sih?' batin NaruSakuSai barengan bikin author dan readers sweatdrop.

"nah, ayo kita berangkat"

.

Ceritanya udah di Takigakure.

"ah, kalian pasti utusan dari Konohagakure kan?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning.

"iya, kenapa?"

"kebetulan saya adalah yang mengantar barang itu, mohon bantuannya" kata pria itu.

"ngomong-ngomong nama bapak siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hiroshi Nagamura" jawabnya.

"oh, mohon bantuannya juga" kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badan.

"sebenarnya barang itu akan dibawa kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"aku akan membawanya ke pelabuhan di arah Utara. Arah itu sangat membahayakan karena disana ada kelompok ninja 'Tabe'" ucapnya.

"Tabe?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"ya, itu karena perut mereka gendut hingga kami mengira mereka makan terus sampai gemuk" jawabnya antusias.

"ciri-ciri mereka apa?" tanya Naruto.

"mereka semua kompak, memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan aksen merah. Rambutnya juga rata-rata coklat atau emas. Mereka kebanyakan memiliki jurus Suiton dan Katon" jawab Hiroshi saking antusiasnya sampai senyum lebar banget kayak orgil.

"kok paman malah senyum sih?" tanya Naruto.

"ah, enggak kok, Cuma antusias aja, ahaha" jawab Hiroshi.

"kalau begitu kami mohon untuk mengisi perut dulu baru menjalankan misi" kata Kakashi yang tumben waras.

"saya juga mau tidur dulu, bangunkan jam 9 ya. Saya masih disini kok, hohoho" ucapnya.

"oke paman" ucap Naruto antusias, baru saja melangkahkan kaki satu langkah, dia balik lagi.

"ada apa?" tanya Hiroshi.

"apakah ada yang menjual mie ramen?" tanya Naruto dengan perut keroncongan dan iler yang udah netes.

"hey, jangan ileran napa!" bentak Hiroshi.

"eh, iya, gomen" kata Naruto sambil sembah sujud.

"disini tidak ada yang jual Ramen, adanya ramen instant" kata Hiroshi. Sama-sama jual ramen kan?

"huah, kalau itu sih aku juga bawa" kata Naruto sebal.

"kenapa gak dimakan?" tanyanya.

"aku kan Cuma mau lihat ada gak yang jual ramen asli" kata Naruto.

"ya sudah sana makan dulu, aku mau tidur" kata Hiroshi.

Setelah mereka pergi, munculah sesuatu di balik semak-semak, 3 orang dari Kirigakure sedang mengintip. Yang satu wanita berambut biru air dengan warna mata biru shappire, laki-laki besar berambut merah sebahu degan warna mata kuning, dan satu lagi seorang laki-laki tegap dan tinggi berambut coklat dengan warna mata hitam.

"bagaimana pun, kita harus mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Mizukage agar kita di akui" ucap perempuan itu.

"ya, tapi barang apa itu?" tanya laki-laki yang besar.

"aku yakin itu barang yang sangat berharga apabila kita miliki" kata yang satu lagi.

Mereka pun pergi dari sana.

.

"bangunlah" ucap Kakashi.

"Paman ayo bangun!" teriak Naruto di kuping Hiroshi.

"I-ITTAI! Suaramu melengking banget sih!" omel Hiroshi.

"habisnya paman susah di bangunkan sih" ucap Naruto mengeluh.

"ya maap" mendadak Hiroshi jadi orang Indonesia.

"YOSH! Kalau begitu! Ayo berangkat!" saat Naruto mau melangkahkan kakinya, dia langsung diam terus lihat ke belakang.

"kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

"bagaimana mau jalan kalau paman Hiroshi saja tidur lagi..." jawab Sakura.

"GYAA! DIA ITU!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

.

Intinya sekarang di perjalanan.

"kau ini kalau ngegetok pelan-pelan bisa gak!? Telingaku sama jidatku jadi korban nih!"

"makanya jangan tidur mulu!" omel Naruto.

Di balik semak-semak,nampak orang-orang dari kelompok 'Tabe' sedang mengintai.

"benda apa yang dia bawa?" tanya seorang laki-laki gendut pendek berkumis.

"benda rahasia mungkin" jawab seorang laki-laki perut gendut juga namun pipinya tidak terlalu gendut.

"intai saja" ucap pria gendut yang satu lagi namun yang satu lagi pakai jubah hitam.

Di sisi lain, orang dari Kirigakure.

"ingat formasi kita! Lawan dulu ninja copy itu, lalu gunakan bunshin untuk melawan sisanya" kata laki-laki yang badan tinggi tegap itu.

"dan ingat kata sandi kita, 'Air di bawah naungan kita, kita dibawah naungan air'. Ingat?" kata yang cewek.

"apa tadi!? Kata sandinya terlalu cepat!" omel yang besar.

"hah, diam kau, aku tidak suka ngulangin kata2 aku tau!" omel yang cewek.

"pokoknya kita lawan saja!"

.

Sedangkan Naruto dkk. Sedang bercanda, mereka di incar oleh para penjahat dari kelompok 'Tabe' dan penjahat dari Kirigakure. Bisakah mereka melawan para penjahat itu?

 **TBC**

 **Author : padahal masih gak kepikiran ceritanya gimana...**

 **Naruto : bikin kita menang yaaa**

 **Author : YOSH! Pasti dong Naruto-senpai!**

 **Naruto : eh? Senpai?**

 **Author : biarin. Oke, sorry kalau banyak kesalahan, typo, maupun garing humornya, huhuhu. Jangan lupa review dan semoga fanfic saya menjadi hiburan buat readers semuanya...**

 **See You Next Chap!**


End file.
